


Not What He Was Expecting

by RENNmae



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Confessions, Flustered!Derek, Gen, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 21:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RENNmae/pseuds/RENNmae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles was expecting the usual argument... not this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not What He Was Expecting

**Author's Note:**

> Yay One Shots.   
> My tumblr: http://staystrong-bebrave.tumblr.com/

The arguing was normal. It was something Derek and Stiles had been doing for months. Derek would make a crap plan, something about going full charge at the enemy and hoping they all didn’t die painfully. Stiles thought things out; he planned and planned for days without sleeping. Up all night on Adderall and energy drinks. He made sure they had all the information they needed on the supernatural creature of the week. He was good at it too, the research part. He was never asked to do any of it but he did anyway because he cares. Then when he ends out being right about everything and damn near well hospitalized he gets no ‘thank-you’s or ‘thank god you’re okay’s. No he gets shit all, and yelled at by Derek. 

So when Stiles walked up to the Hale house front door and let himself in after he got a call from Derek saying they needed to talk he had a plan. A plan and practiced phrases to win this argument with Derek. He assumed that Derek had wanted to talk about the plan to take down the evil troll gnomes that had been digging up gardens and leaving ‘gifts’ on the front porch on peoples houses. What he was not expecting was this. 

“DEREK!” Stiles hollers in the broken, burnt house.

“I’m right here Stiles.” Says Derek’s voice from behind him thus making him jump and flail. 

“STOP! Doing that!”

Derek just scowls at Stiles until he stops freaking out.

“So I’m here. What is it?”

Derek looks down and brings his hand to the back of his head. He shakes his head to one side and walks into the living room. Stiles watched as Derek paces. Stiles can’t remember seeing Derek this… flustered. He almost seems human, human enough to make Stiles worry, a little bit.

“Derek?”

Stiles takes a step towards Derek who just growls at him. Stiles feels himself get angry. He can’t help it, he’s been up for three days straight looking up how to defeat evil troll gnomes just to have Derek take up his time by pacing.

“Fuck this I’m leaving.”

Stiles turns to leave but doesn’t make it far before he’s grabbed by the elbow and spun into Derek. Stiles is being held against Derek’s chest and he’s about to ask what Derek thinks he’s doing when he does it. Derek kisses him, in a way you would never think a werewolf would kiss. It’s soft and gentle. He knows whose kissing him but he doesn’t want it to stop. He could do this forever; kiss Derek forever. 

Derek pulls away and looks Stiles in the eyes. 

“I love you, you stupid loud mouthed genius. If you stopped talking for one second I could have done this sooner. You’re my mate Stiles.”

Stiles, for once, is at a loss for words. He doesn’t know what to say. His brain is whirling around trying to find the words to respond but all it can think is about how Derek just kissed him. Derek just told him he loves him. Derek just told him he is his mate. Then it all registers and he can’t help but think. ‘I want to kiss him because I love him. Him and his stupid big muscled Adonis body. His insane green-blue-gold rimmed eyes that he could just look at forever.’

Derek lets Stiles go, moves away and looks down.

“I get it. You don’t want me. I mean why would you. I know you’re eighteen now but that doesn’t mean you’re gay or that you are even over Lydia yet. I’m way to old for you anyway. I get it. All we do is argue and-“

Stiles pulls Derek in like Derek had done to him a few minutes ago.

“Shut up you idiot.” And Stiles kisses Derek, hard and passionately this time. When they pull away its for air. They look at each other breathing hard and smiling.

“You should smile more and Derek?”

“Yes?”

“I love you too.”


End file.
